


Camera Obscura

by Devisama



Series: A Study In 221B [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, 221b, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Experimentation, Sherlock Experiments on John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devisama/pseuds/Devisama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camera Obscura (Latin: "dark chamber")<br/>Sherlock always has ideas but John is only eager about this type of experimentation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camera Obscura

"Are you sure about this John?" Sherlock's voice is close in front of me. It sounds more sensual than usual and I shiver. I know he can't see me but he would know regardless.

"Sherlock, I think we've already got past the point of no return yeah?" I swallow hard.

I hear his low chuckle from behind me now. My eyes are open wide but I can't make out anything. Not even my hand in front of my face. My naked skin feels the sudden gust of air Sherlock's decided to blow onto my neck. I cannot contain my gasp.

How can he get so close without touching me? I shift my stance and move back a few steps, my cock is already so hard.

"John, of course I know where you are, you're breathing so heavily."

He's to my left now and I try to reach for him but come away empty.

"God Sherlock..." I groan, can't help the desperation in my voice. I quietly palm myself and my hand comes away feeling wet. I wonder if he's as hard as I am right now.

"I am, John. You smell **so** very enticing" Sherlocks down low now, his mouth is suddenly on me.

I cry out and flood his mouth almost instantly, the lights behind my eyes fill the blackness.

**Author's Note:**

> Well then, welcome to my first time writing smut! I hope it was as good for you as it was for me.  
> All errors are my own! :3


End file.
